Hydrogen is an important zero emission fuel. Recently, development of hydrogen fuel infrastructure systems has become a priority to support the use of hydrogen as a fuel.
An important part of a hydrogen fuel infrastructure system is generation of hydrogen. Two methods are generally used for generating hydrogen. One method includes a reforming process for generating hydrogen, e.g., converting fuel such as natural gas or propane into a hydrogen-rich gas. Another method includes an electrolysis process which uses electrical energy to split water molecules into hydrogen and oxygen.
With either method, the hydrogen is often purified and/or compressed so that it can be stored for usage. Hydrogen pumps, have been used for hydrogen purification and/or compression of hydrogen rich gas.
There is a need for further improvements in hydrogen fuel infrastructure systems.